


Mentiras blancas

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, Internal Monologue, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentiras, seguido Georg pretende no ser consciente de ellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentiras blancas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todo esto es parte de mi imaginación, jamás ocurrió.

**Mentiras blancas**

 

En cuestión de mentiras, Gustav es un experto para elaborarlas y Georg un maestro en descubrirlas.

Como cuando Gustav come del pastel de Melissa, la madre del bajista, y éste afirma que sabe delicioso cuando en realidad preferiría limpiarse la lengua con una servilleta. Georg no se lo toma a mal, al fin y al cabo, a él tampoco le gusta el mencionado pastel y así se lo hace saber a su progenitora cada vez que le intenta servir una rebanada. No así Gustav que a veces llega hasta una tercera pieza de un pastel que detesta desde lo más recóndito de su sistema digestivo.

No siempre las mentiras eran tan blancas y de sentimientos tan puros como querer evitarle mal a un tercero. Gustav también sabía mentir para su propio beneficio, como según comprobó Georg al atraparlo engañando a los gemelos para que estos le confesaran de una vez por todas que se traían entre manos y por qué tanto secretismo. Con un “Lo sé todo, no me quieran ver la cara” dicho en la modulación de voz correcta y una faz inamovible, los había hecho llorar y admitir que su relación cruzaba la línea de lo fraternal.

No era como si el propio Georg no lo sospechara desde un inicio, pero de ahí a confirmarlo… Y todo porque Gustav estaba aburrido y había querido torturar un rato a los gemelos…

Aparte de esas dos categorías, también existía una tercera: Mentiras en las que Gustav era tan bueno que hasta el propio Georg tenía dificultades para discernir la verdad. Y el ejemplo más claro había sido cuando el baterista se negó a admitir sus sentimientos por Georg, y el propio Georg tuvo que entrever más allá de la tozudez y la falta de honestidad para darse cuenta que Gustav temía ser rechazado, y mentir era su única opción de salida que le daba la oportunidad de salir indemne.

No que lo hubiera necesitado, porque Georg correspondía a ese amor un ciento por ciento, pero como mecanismo de escape era con lo que Gustav contaba en situaciones de corre o muere.

Gustav además a veces mentía por el simple gusto de hacerlo. Ya fuera por una tontería y como base de su entretenimiento, o un asunto de gran valor y ni así demostraba culpa posterior. Nunca con verdadera malicia, sino por el placer de mentir y no ser atrapado en el proceso.

Al menos eso creía Georg, que atento a cada acción de Gustav, seguía sus idas y venidas a lo largo de los años sin intervenir jamás.

Eso último hasta que fue su turno de enfrentarse a la cruel realidad: Gustav también le mentía a él.

Un ejemplo clásico en “claro, me gusta tu cabello corto” cuando en realidad los dedos le chasqueaban buscando los mechones largos de siempre; o frases tales como “lo que tú prefieras” dicho para aplacarlo aunque la decisión no fuera de su agrado final.

Y poco a poco vio Georg un patrón: Gustav no quería lastimarlo, y mentía por ningún otro motivo que darle satisfacción en sus engaños.

En la sencillez de sus mentiras (a veces por omisión), Georg supo ver que a veces la copia falsa combinaba mejor con la vida que llevaban en común él y Gustav.

No todas las mentiras eran malas y no siempre la verdad representaba la salvación, aprendió Georg tras larga reflexión. De cualquier modo, así como era un maestro en el arte de mentir, Gustav también sabía hablar con el corazón en la mano cuando así le apetecía.

—¿Y… me amas?

—Ajá. Desde siempre y para siempre.

«Ok», se dijo Georg con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos contra la nuca de Gustav, «con esto me basta».

No desde siempre y quizá no para siempre, pero iba a enfocarse en la palabra mágica: Sí.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
